1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer workstations and, more particularly, to a computer workstation having a pivoting working surface that exposes an integrated flat panel liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Background
Of the many varieties of commercially-available computer workstations, some are designed to enclose the computer to offer a multi-use work surface, conserve space, provide data privacy, protect the equipment and wiring, and maintain aesthetics. Examples of typical applications include educational and medical institutions, commercial offices, and retail, hospitality, government, and military entities. In these and other situations, it is desirable to incorporate the computers into the desks.
The are many exemplary patents for computer desks, most of which stow the CPU and monitor under the desk surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,422 to Wolters shows a desk with a standard computer system case and monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,608 to Clausen shows a desk with a standard computer system CPU and monitor. The desk is designed with an “L” shaped work area with two levels. The “L” shaped configuration limits the work area, as well as contributing to a setup problem for the student and teacher.
There are also a number of computer desks in which the monitor is placed below the desk top, employing a glass window or removable cover placed above the monitor so that the monitor remains or can be made visible to the user. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. RE034266 to Schairbaum shows a work station with an underdesk display. U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,059 to Burhman depicts a desk with a work surface that retracts to expose a computer system case and monitor. A hinged panel is manipulated to enable the user to see the viewable surface of the monitor. The foregoing systems are acceptable for cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors because they generate a positive light image which can easily be viewed from any angle. However, with the advent of flat panel LCDs, the situation has changed. LCD flat panel displays transmit images in a different manner, requiring the user to view them straight on. The highly directional images and lower light emission levels make it difficult to view an LCD screen through a glass surface or to position the display so that the user can view it straight on in an ergonomic manner.
LCDs offer many advantages over CRT monitors such as requiring less room and using less energy. There is, therefore, a need for a more functional, ergonomically correct, and convenient multi-use computer workstation accommodating LCDs in which the display may be pivoted from a closed secure position into an ergonomically appropriate open position in front of a user.
Additionally, due to the increased energy management capabilities of LCDs, when combined with the advantages of a pivoting display mechanism, the workstation is able to provide convenient data security without shutting down the computer workstation or requiring a lengthy warm-up period before re-accessing the screen. The addition of automatic activation and brightness adjustment upon opening the LCD will increase the display's useful life and make LCD units more appropriate for use in a broad variety of situations such as darkened classroom presentations and work locations where screen brightness may be used to eliminate problems with glare.